


I Put A Spell On You

by amazonstorm



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, This takes place during Dancing All Night, i like this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoto is working on her moves for Love Meets Bonds. Yu spies on her and then, they dance together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Put A Spell On You

The sound of pulsing jazz music coming from the practice room got the attention of Yu as he walked down the hallways of the agency to the practice room. He, Rise and Naoto had been working overtime getting ready for the Love Meets Bonds festival. The coreopgraphy was almost perfect, but they still needed lots of pratice. So Yu was spending his time on Sunday getting ready. But it seemed like someone was already in the practice room.

Not wanting to disturb the dancer, Yu only peeked into the room. To his utter surprise, it was Naoto. (Okay, maybe he shouldn't have been that surprised). She had a jazz song playing and was working on her steps. He was about to turn away and give her some privacy, but the way she was really getting into the music left him spellbound.

Naoto was a natural. Her body moved in time with the beats and it was just the most beautiful thing Yu had ever seen. Each movement flowed with liquid sensuality, accenting her curves, which were highlighted by the outfit she was wearing: pants and suspenders, but she had stopped binding and he could see every single curve.

His eyes widened.

Suddenly, the music stopped and Naoto turned to see Yu staring at her.

"Oh! Yu!" Naoto was bright pink. "...how long have you been standing there?"

"Your dancing...it's beautiful." Yu stepped into the practice room. "Have you been working hard?"

"When I get a chance." She admitted. "It's nothing like what Rise taught me, but when I'm alone, I turn on the music and just kind of let things happen...it's odd. It's like the music moves me and not me moving to the music. It doesn't make any logical sense..."

"Naoto...it's dancing. It doesn't have to make sense." She always had to put things in cold logic or something to get them. He'd been working on getting her to loosen up a little, but it was a slow process.

She seemed to blush even brighter at this. "How is it that hearing you say that puts me a little more at ease?"

She always seemed to relax when he was around, so he decided to not embarass her further. "Why don't we dance?"

Her eyes got really wide at this. "You want to dance? With me?"

"Sure, why not?" Yu went over to the iPod plugged into the stereo and fiddled with it for a moment until a song he liked came up.

Smooth jazz began to play from the speakers and Naoto closed her eyes for a moment, letting the music wash over her. When she opened them again, Yu was holding his hand out to her.

She placed her hand in his and he pulled her into his arms and they began to dance around the room, lost in the music and each other. The jazz tone was perfect for their combined styles of dancing and they moved together with the ease of people so comfortable with each other that they could almost predict each other’s movements. It was nice. Naoto hadn’t felt this good in a long time.

A sudden dip backwards brought them incredibly close and without thinking, Naoto pressed her lips to Yu’s in a soft kiss. Silver eyes opened wide and then closed as he pulled her upright and then even closer for the kiss, their bodies still lost in the music.

The music stopping caused them to break apart, almost breathless.

Still under the spell of the music, Naoto spoke first.

“Do you want to go back to my place?"


End file.
